All You Gotta Do is Take the Plunge
by Yiva
Summary: “Because, when I’m with you, nothing’s bad, everything’s okay.” He whispered. “But how?”“Sometimes, Veronica, when you’re not sure, the only thing you can do is take the plunge, and hope it turns out for the best.a short LoVe fic. my first


i I don not own anything, the characters belong to Rob Thomas, unless there are some you don't recognize, in which case, they may belong to me. This is my first VM fic, just so everyone knows /i

All You Gotta Do is Take the Plunge

There was no doubt about it. Lily Kane was not happy. Why should she be? She was dead, and her best friend was obviously not happy. So unhappy that she was drinking herself to death.

"God, Dorkus! Just quit drinking, it'll be okay!"

"Yup, rock bottom. That's where I am now. Do you know how long it took me to hit rock bottom? Four beers, six shots of vodka, two shots of tequila, eight shots of rum, and I don't even know how many shots of brandy. Now, even if I was Logan, I'd still be pretty drunk, but me, being the nondrinker I am, can honestly say, I'm wasted. Why, you ask, did I go on this little purge? The answer, my friend, is quite simple. The Kane family. Now, you ask, what have they done? Well, maybe it's not so much the whole family, but rather just that dang Celeste Kane. She-" I was cut off from my tirade by my fiancé grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

Lily giggled to herself as Logan grabbed Veronica. "Way to go Logan, you take are of her, she won't let anyone else."

"Logan, let me down." I shrieked as we left Wallace's apartment, where, Wallace and I were reminiscing about the things we had done over the years. We had begun with the flagpole incident, and had steadily worked our way to when Wallace's mom, and my dad had gotten married. We had a lot to discuss in a short amount of time, especially since I was getting married in two days. "Logan, please let me down." I asked in a small defeated voice.

"Only if you'll behave." He warned lowering me to the ground.

"I will." I told him. Trying, and failing, to stand, I decided it'd be better if I just sat down.

"Now, what's wrong?" He asked, as he lowered himself down next to me on the ground.

"It's nothing. Just, what if, what if I end up like my mom? What if I am an awful wife, and an even worse mother, like she was?" I asked, sighing I put my head in my hands.

"Hey," He said gently, pulling my face up to meet his, "first you were the best girlfriend, then you were the best fiancé ,and in two days you'll become the best wife."

"How are you so sure," I asked.

"Because, when I'm with you, nothing's bad, everything's okay." He whispered.

"But how-?"

"Sometimes, Veronica, when you're not sure, the only thing you can do is take the plunge, and hope it turns out for the best. That's what I did when I asked you to marry me." He told me.

"I love you." I told him, glad to know that someone else had self doubts too.

"I know." He smiled, "Now, let's get you home."

"Okay." I still couldn't stand on my own, so Logan helped me up, and carried me to his car.

Lily was very proud of Logan and Veronica, it had taken them long enough, but finally they were getting the story right. Lily had worried, especially after Logan made his 'epic' mistake. She was glad that they had worked it out though.

I must have nodded off because when I woke up I was on the couch in Dad's and 'Mom's' place, and Darrell was playing his video game a little bit too loudly.

"Hey, honey." My father grinned at me, as I walked to the table. "Rough night?"

I rolled my eyes. "You could say that. I feel like a freight train ran into me."

"Yes, well that'll happen after you drink a bottle of rum." Alicia laughed.

"Wallace helped." I grumbled.

"What did I help with?" Wallace asked wandering into the house. "Hey, Mom, can I eat here too?"

"Sure, we thought you'd be joining us."

"So, where's Logan?" Dad asked me after breakfast, and after I had taken a couple of aspirin.

"I dunno, he dropped me off here last night, maybe he's still at the hotel?" I suggested.

"He'll show up sooner or later," Wallace decided. "Hey V, you want to go to the mall, see the different stuff and junk?"

"Can't. I have to wait for Logan to get here, we have one thing left to do before tomorrow. But after that, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure catch up with you later." Wallace left with a wave.

Logan and I slowly made our way through the cemetery. When we got to Lily's we stopped.

"Hey, Lil's. We've got something to tell you, please don't get mad." I whispered. Logan grabbed my hand, he was the only one who understood this, if we had told anyone else what we were going to do they would have scoffed us, but we knew Lily was still here somewhere.

"Lily, 'Ronica and I, we're going to get married tomorrow. We just thought you'd like to know that." Logan laid his flower down on the stone, I told him I'd be there in a minute, he nodded and said he'd meet me in the car, he had to stop at another head stone here.

"Lily, I love Logan, y'know? And it's been a long time, and I really hope this is okay with you," I said quietly.

"Veronica," The wind whispered, "Veronica, take care of him, for me please."

"I will Lily, I will." I told the voice.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband from this dare forward, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Veronica smiled up at Logan, he grinned down at her.

"You may kiss the bride." And Logan did just that. After a little bit, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great honor that I be the first to present you with Mr. And Mrs. Logan Echolls."

From her place behind the alter Lily looked down on Veronica and Logan, and she smiled. Slowly she floated towards them. Grabbing Veronica with one hand and Logan with the other she quietly told them, "Be good to each other, and don't ever let the bad rule over the good. Ronnie, he'll probably never do what you tell him to, but that's okay, cause he knows how to make it up, doing ten times the work it would've taken him do the first thing. Log, she'll never give up the P. I. -ing, but it'll be all right, because whenever she's in over her head, she'll call on you to be her knight in shiny armor, and you know you'll gladly accept the duty. Lastly, guys, I want you to know, that I'll always love you guys, and I'll always be watching, 'kay?"

We were at the reception, and as we danced, we knew that this was our fairy tale ending, and we knew that somewhere up above Lily was kicking back and watching us, and we were sure she was smiling.

i Um okay, as I said before I don't own anything, and I know this was probably really awful, but know that this was my first attempt at a Veronica Mars fic, Um if it wouldn't be to much trouble would you tell me what you thought please? Just so I know what not to do and all of that stuff. Um okay, bye

Yiva /i


End file.
